The Filius and Pomona Flash Fic Challenge
by CalleighRox
Summary: Collection of the CharmingRoots Challenges over at the CharmingRoots board, Enjoy xx
1. A precious Gift

Please write a 100-300 word Charming Roots fic about someone buying a present. Must include a lemon, as in the fruit, not the R-rated content. lol

"Filius and Pomona Flash Fic Challenge" ((Challenge #1)) - I'm a little alte but I thought I'd have a go neways, Enjoy, xx OH! and its a little over (like double amount) of word count but meh: P lol Enjoy, xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in JKRowling's novels, she does. xx

A Precious gift.

Filius Flitwick darted about Diagon Alley in a hurry, party because he had little time to get what he was looking for, and party because if he stood still too long some oaf wouldn't see him because of his small size. He stopped for a moment near the fountain to catch his breath. It was Pomona's birthday today, and he hadn't been able to find the gift for her that he wanted. He had gone to great lengths to have it ordered, yet the delivery was late. He hoped they were transporting it safely, this gift really was one of a kind, he hoped Pomona would like it. He decided to head back to the shop he'd ordered it from in the hopes the delivery had arrived in the country by now. As he made his way back down one of the aforementioned Oaf's didnt see him and spilt the basket of fruits they were carrying, a Lemon falling and barely missing him as he dodged out of the way muttering. He hurried on to the shop. The shop itself wasn't very grand, it was just a little flower shop. The woman inside was skilled at arranging the flowers so they looked pretty in displays, but he doubted she grew very many. She looked up as he entered,

'Ah Professor Flitwick there you are, your order arrived, what would you like done with it?' she asked pleasantly. Filius let out a sigh of relief.

'Could you have it brought to the castle, I've arranged with the groundskeeper Hagrid that he'll take care of it until I need it' He told her, the woman nodded and disappeared to the back of the shop as Filius said his thanks and goodbye.

Pomona Sprout awoke that morning with a feeling she'd forgotten something, then she remembered it was her birthday. She hopped out of bed and cheerily got herself ready for another day at Hogwarts as the Herbology Professor. Hopefully she'd see a little more of a certain Charms Professor today, it was her birthday she decided she would indulge a little more than normal.

As the day wore on, nothing exciting happened, being a Saturday there were no students to teach int he greenhouses, but Flitwick wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Until lunch that is. He was at the staff table for lunch and greeted her with a warm happy birthday and a request to meet him by the nearly empty greenhouse after lunch. She agreed and spent the whole of lunch wondering excitedly why he would want to meet her by the greenhouses.

As lunch ended the staff exited the great hall and went their separate ways. Pomona noticed Filius had already left and so wandered down to the greenhouses at a leisurely pace so as to give him time to sort whatever he'd rushed off to sort. He greeted her at the entrance to the green house, placed a blindfold lightly over her eyes and took her hand leading her inside. He lead her to the back of the greenhouse and lifted off the blindfold. Pomona's eyes went wide. Looking back at her was a beautiful, and extremely rare, orange flower. A Passiflora parritae flower, charmed to stay fresh and alive after being cut from it's original plant. Pomona looked at the plant in shock, there was only one left in the whole world and he'd managed to get a part of it just for her. Her eyes began to water and she turned to him,

'Happy Birthday Pomona' he said with a shy smile,

'Thank you Filius' she answered. He took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She lifted the flower in it's container and decided it would be safer in her quarters rather than outside in the school grounds with Hagrid's pets (beasts) roaming around, something so precious needed constant protection, especially a precious gift from Filius. They both wandered back to Pomona's rooms, Pomona with plant on one arm and her hands subtly brushing with the Charms Professor on the way. Neither of them noticed a certain silver haired wizard twinkling at them form above as they crossed the school grounds.


	2. The Last Day of Term

Please write a 100-300 word Charming Roots fic about a holiday. That could mean an actual holiday or an anniversary or something else, whatever you think. The fic must include a paper or parchment of some kind, but you can choose how it is used and what sort of paper it is.

"Filius and Pomona Flash Fic Challenge" ((Challenge fic #2))

Again, a little late, but nevermind, I just wanted to have a go anyways, Enjoy, xx

The Last Day of Term.

Pomona Sprout collapsed into a soft fluffy armchair in her living quarters, exhausted and covered in dried dirt from the greenhouses. It was the last day of term and the students had all been running around gathering last minute belongings before they were due to leave. That had meant any plants they'd had as projects needed to be collected and Pomona Sprout had to ensure each student ended up with the right plant and project. She let out a breath as she finally relaxed against the soft cushions of her favourite chair in front of her fire. Filius Flitwick chuckled at his co-worker. He had not been quite so rushed off his feet as it was easy to just hand students their files with their names on it and all their assignments and parchments were together inside the one file. He uncorked the bottle of red wine he'd brought down from his quarters before and proceeded to pour himself and the Herbology professor a glass each. He handed her the glass, rather than floating it over to her, and she smiled gratefully as the warm red liquid touched her tongue, slipped down her throat and helped her to relax.

'At least we won't see them all again for a couple of months now' he consoled her, Pomona nodded,

'Yes, bring on the holidays, Merlin knows I need one' she told him with a smile. Flitwick returned the smile and raised his glass to her before seating himself and enjoying his drink.


	3. Another Staff Meeting

Please write a fic of 100-300 words about an evening in. Our favourite couple can be alone or with others, in fact they may or may not be a couple yet at all.

The fic must include Filius' favourite drink...Cherry syrup and soda

Another Staff meeting

The staff had been called again to yet another staff meeting, really it was just an excuse for all the female teachers to get together and gossip about what was going on rather than any thing about teaching methods and examinations. The male teachers seemed to have realised this and didn't understand why they couldn't just have the females get together, but no, all the staff had to attend. Snape was stood glowering in a corner, as usual, McGonigall and the other female staff were sat around a coffee table in comfy chairs gossiping, Dumbledore watched over the room with a twinkle, like he could detect something about to happen that no one else could. Flitwick sat within the circle but sat quietly, the only other male teachers on staff were Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Binns. Hagrid was out in the grounds, Snape wasn't very social, Dumbledore was very secretive and Binns wasn't exactly the life of the gathering, being dead and all. Flitwick sighed. Pomona Sprout looked over to the charms professor seated on the chair next to hers and saw him deep in thought. She conjured up a glass of his favourite drink, cherry syrup with soda and passed it to him. He came out of his daze to see her handing him a glass of sugary smelling red liquid. He took the glass and lifted it to his lips, he recognised it immediately and sent her a charming smile as he sipped at the beverage. Pomona looked away with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks and both joined in the gossip a little more enthusiastically. Throwing each other sly, coveted looks that they each thought the other didn't notice.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter and he seemed satisfied as he then excused himself for the night.


	4. Umbrella

Disclaimer: I don't own anythign to do with Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Please write a 100-300 word Charming Roots fic about Fil and Mona getting together. Must include an umbrella. 

Umbrella

Pomona Sprout was sitting on a bench in the rain, she had been into Hogsmeade to get medicine for one of her sick plants. She clutched the sickly plant close to her as she fed it the medicine, hoping it would work. This is Filius Flitwick found her. He had his umbrella open and held it above her. He had realised she was missing and had gone to look for her. He had become worried because of all the deatheater attacks lately. He cast a warming charm around them as she was soaked to the bone from the rain. He noticed her tear streaked eyes as she cried over the wilting plant she'd worked so hard to keep healthy, and his heart broke, he sat beside her. He slipped his hand into one of hers and lifted her hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss to her fingers.She looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled lightly. He squeezed her hand gently and stood, indicating they should head back up to teh castle. She stood with him, clutching her plant and now his hand too.


	5. Babysitting

Squeee, so this was so fun to write, lol!

Its a little longer than a drabble :S lol, I don't know how many words, but longer, lol, but not too long I hope. neways, Enjoy xx

Title: Babysitting  
Rating: K (suitable for all)  
Genre: Fluff, Romance. Sickly sweet lol, with a few terrors thrown in (adorably cute terrors though)

Enjoy xx 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, I don't own Filius Flitwick, I don't own Pomona Sprout, Headmaster Dumbledore or Severus Snape sniffs I wish I owned Severus, lol.

Filius Flitwick was in a state of panic. His sister's daughter, his niece, Maria, had come by and needed him to baby-sit last minute for the night, she had an important meeting with work and her regular babysitter had let her down. Filius had agreed happily, but now regretting the decision. He had no idea how to look after a small child, let alone a baby, 2 toddlers and a small child. Jacob, a five year old little boy with big blue eyes and bright blonde hair, was currently charming his quills and ink pots around the room with his uncles wand. Hannah and Scott, 3 year old twins, were currently rolling one of his very old, antique vases around the floor like one of their toy cars.

Their blue eyes sparkling in enjoyment and their curly dark hair falling all over the place as they jumped about, and lastly, Josie, a 1 and a half year old, was in his arms. Screaming for he didn't now what. He'd tried giving her a charmed teddy bear that would hug her back gently as she played with it, he'd tried charming stars to fly about above her to try and calm her. He tried rooting through the baby bag her mother had left for a baby manual when he came across a baby bottle and instructions.

Sighing in relief he warmed the bottle as instructed, only using magic instead of muggle means, tested the milk on the back of his hand and then fed it to the screaming infant, who instantly went quiet as the bottle filled her tiny mouth. He stroked her small amount fair hair gently as she drank her milk, he tiny blue eyes staring up at him in wonder and then watching the stars whiz about. After she'd finished her bottle he set her down in the carry cot with the enchanted teddy and went to deal with the others.

Jacob seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, he had the ink wells and quills dancing about expertly and was now about to enchant some books to join them. The charms professor knew a five yr old would not be able to hold that many items in the air at once, let alone that many different items. He dived at the child grabbing the wand and lowing the items gently back to his desk. The child bounced onto the soft sofa and giggled at his uncle thinking he was playing with him. He then got up and tried to catch the stars whizzing about the room, much to Josie's amusement, the baby giggled and cooed happily from the cot.

Hannah and Scott had grown bored of the vase, which hadn't broken to Flickwick's relief, and were now running about the run in a sort of game it seemed. He was debating chasing them when he heard a soft knock at the door. He decided they'd be alright for a minute and went to answer it. He was surprised when he found Pomona Sprout at his door.

'Filius, how are you? the headmaster mentioned you had some guests you might need a hand with' she told him cheerily with a smile, with changed to surprise when she saw the toddlers running round and the baby in the crib and the child trying to catch magic stars just out of his reach. 'Oh, how adorable',. she cooed, 'I assumed the headmaster meant you'd gotten a tricky house plant or two'

'My niece's children, her babysitter let her down at last minute' he explained,

'and you agreed to look after them, how sweet of you Filius, and they're adorable children'

The children however, seemed not to notice the new person in the room, as they headed over towards were the adults were stood, however, Filius was quick to close the door to stop them getting out. He also charmed a childproof lock so they couldn't open the door. The twins ran in between the two adults and around them causing them to almost lose their balance.

'Drink? Pomona' Filius offered, 'I think I need one' he muttered as he wandered over to the drinks cabinet. Instead of pulling out a bottle of alcohol, however, he pulled down a carton of orange juice.

Pomona giggled,

'I'd love one' she told him

'I'm afraid Maria banned anything stronger than juice, she said Jacob will get into anything and everything, and that hot drinks are not a good idea around the twins, tehy don't tend to look were they're going' he told her. Pomona nodded and accepted the glass of juice as he handed it to her. He replaced the cap and picked up his own drink,

'I think they'll tire themselves out soon' he told her, Pomona didn't answer, she only sipped her Orange juice with a smirk. The poor man was in for a rough night if he thought they'd get tired anytime soon.

Three hours later and the twins were still running around screaming and Jacob had joined in too, Josie was giggling and making excited baby noises from her crib as Jacob played with her too. Every now and then he stop running with the twins and play peek a boo around her crib.

Between them, Pomona and Flitwick had managed to move or charm anything hazardous or breakable out of the children's reach and were sat back on the sofa watching them run around tirelessly. Filius noticed as Pomona suppressed a yawn and noticed she looked tired.

'are you tired Pomona? I'm sure I can handle them if you'd like to go and get to bed' he told her gently, though he didn't want her to leave, but he felt selfish for keeping her here,

'No I'm ok Filius, they'll probably drop soon' she assured him,

But they didn't. An hour and a half later and Filius was debating stunning them, or lacing their drinks with one of Severus' sleeping potions. He knew Maria would probably murder him if he did such a thing, but it brought a smirk to his lips as he thought about it. He was surprised he didn't have a headache from their screaming, but took the small blessing. In his musings he hadn't noticed, the children hadn't tired, but Pomona had, and she was now leaning against him gently, sleeping softly. He smiled at her, stroked her hair and shifted her slightly so her head was on his lap, she'd have a sore neck in the morning other wise.

Hannah was the first to tire out, as she stopped running and wandered over to her uncle with her arms up,

'I'm tired uncle Fwilis' she mispronounced, he smiled at her and nodded. He grabbed a pillow and lifted Pomona's head gently. He slipped the pillow under her head were his lap had been and softly set her head back down.

Filius picked up Hannah and carried her to the guest room he'd set up for the children. He got her changed for bed into her pyjamas with her yawning the whole time and trying to cuddle him. As he did up the last button and picked her up again, Scott and Jacob, carrying Josie, wandered in. Josie asleep in her big brothers arms, and thankfully already in her night clothes thanks to her mother. Filius placed Hannah down gently in the travel cot for her and Scott, and tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead. Took Josie from Jacob and placed her in her cot, also with a kiss to her forehead. He then picked up Scott and got him changed for bed whilst Jacob got himself ready for bed. Filius placed Scott in the travel cot next to Hannah and tucked him in with a kiss to the top of his head. He then helped Jacob finish getting undressed, he helped him untie his laces and undo the top button of his shirt. Jacob mostly got himself ready Filius noticed, and then he tucked him into bed as he climbed into the bed transfigured to have wooden sides so he didn't roll out.

'Goodnight uncle Filius' he whispered,

'Goodnight Jacob' he whispered back, and kissed the top of his nephews head as he tucked him in.

As Filius turned around he saw a smiling Pomona in the doorway and felt a pang in his heart, he moved over towards her with a smile and closed the door with a last look at the children. Pomona took his hand and led him back to the sofa. They sat down and she snuggled against him.

'The headmaster was wrong' she whispered,

'oh?', he answered, 'how so?' he asked her,

'You didn't need me after all, you're great with the kids' she told him, he smiled at that, and then answered,

'No, I do need you Pomona' he told her, and tightened his arms around her. He felt her relax in his arms and kissed the top of her head lightly as she drifted off to sleep again with his arms around her. He lay his head back against the sofa and slipped into a comfortable sleep as well, his arms staying wrapped around the Herbology Professor.


End file.
